Talk:Hell 7
Stage Summary lol bait So this stage is certainly... Interesting. It brings the return of Wheels. Every single enemy in this stage is a Wheel. Which I think is a first. Also, if you bait and have a Magician with Permafrost, this stage is pretty much a non issue. The big orange wheels are the only enemies that are slightly irritating. They have infinite range and have low AGI for their attacks. And they're the only enemy aside from the boss that can hit you from midair. The boss is mildly annoying. He's kinda like a bizarre version of the Yellow Boss Coconut Wheel. Instead of throwing poison, he throws semi strong... Uh... Actually, new projectile. Looks kinda like a Shuriken. I'll make a vote later. Anyways, he throws out fire (?) type those things in an arc. They linger on the ground for a really long time. He's not that hard, though. He's got a few wheels backing him up, but meh. This stage is interesting, but not that hard if you don't just barge in head first. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:07, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Also, the regular Hell stages are apparently digressing AWAY from the giant fuck off hell palace. Wat. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:09, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Has the "level99" bug been fixed? Yathimc (talk) 05:40, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Since it's actually possible to get to 99 via normal means, now, it's quite possible it isn't bugged in that way. :But don't look at me. I'm only Level 96 on the game now... Omega16 (Talk) 06:12, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, it is still here, lv 100 is impossible (via normal means). Yathimc (talk) 09:21, July 22, 2016 (UTC) NEW ATTACK I suggest it to be called Shuriken due to the shape of the attack. I wanna say the Priest also has this attack shape for one of his staves, but I don't know for certain. Anyways. If someone could rip an image from the code that'd be delight. Suggest your names here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:08, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't go that quickly into thinking it's a new attack, DMS. It looks like a Mine attack, but it has a spinning effect in its coding. Omega16 (Talk) 05:12, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It doesn't look like a spinning Mine, though. It looks distinctly new. Unless the spinning thing blurs it to the point where it looks like that, I doubt it's that. I may try to nab a screencap of it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Problem is the attack happens in mass amounts in a short amount of time, and its blurring makes it more difficult to identify. Omega16 (Talk) 05:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :OMG WILL THESE EDIT CONFLICTS EVER STOP?! ::So we're not going to call it "Spiral Mine", like Yathimc suggested? Actually, I like Shuriken better. It's just a little odd that for some attacks (like the Strike Rod), they appear on the enemy instead of get "thrown" at it. Nevertheless, Shuriken is my choice. ______TΣ 05:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC) @Omega - Yeah, I'm trying. I can distinctly see some differences in the sprite, regardless. There's a noticeable bit of a turn in the sprite compared to the straight Mine. Like I said, someone who can pry into the code will have to see. Getting a screenshot is a pain in the rectum and I died twice trying to do it. @Sigma - Spiral Mine sounds kinda lame, IMO. We'll add it to the list regardless. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:20, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Do you find a new attack image in the source code? (I can't use my computer at this moment) Yathimc (talk) 05:26, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I don't even know how to source code lol DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:27, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Also as I previously mentioned, I'm sure it's not a new "attack" strictly. I think it uses a sprite already used by one of the Priest's staves. Of course, like I said, I don't know how to source code, so maybe it would appear. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::An enemy has the attack, therefore it needs a name. Flawed system, I know, but Ivan wants it this way. ______TΣ 05:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :seems it is an old attack with spinning effect... (dan-ball.jp/javagame/ranger/data/mag.gif) Yathimc (talk) 05:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::So with some clever modding, I managed to find the attack. I have a cap of it alongside a Mine to show off the differences. Left is the "new" attack, right is the Mine. They've been in the code for a while. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:43, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Back on topic. We've got two names for a vote so far. Shuriken, and Spiral Mine. Any more suggestions? DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:51, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Would Spiral Mine be a new attack entirely or a part of the Mine attacks, like some heads look the same, and are part of a set head? Omega16 (Talk) 05:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm... Not sure, necessarily. We do tend to call different "sprites" of attacks part of the same family (Such as the different shapes Clouds come in)... Hmm. Not too sure. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:58, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Hell_6 Yathimc (talk) 06:03, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Which is ironically the exact reverse of what this dilemma is. seriously I pointed out they're the same sprite only with different sizes and nobody paid attention to me. Weh. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:04, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Basically, will we have to do something like the pellets? ______TΣ 06:08, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Hm. I'll probably make it an option to vote to keep it the same as Mine. I'm going to bed, though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:12, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Pardon as I haven't actually reached this point in the game yet, but as far as I can reason from the conversation are we dealing with an attack that shares a sprite but displays a unique animation? Personally I would just subcategorize it under the mine attack if it uses the same sprite and just behaves differently, although I can't be sure if it's the same one. If it ends up being a different sprite altogether I think shuriken sounds great based on the descriptions given. ::Also whoops for my first edit in however the hell long it's been but whatever. As well 'sup DMS, nice to see you still about and all that. Anyhoo, carry on and all that jazz. Talk 06:30, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::We could also add Ivan's "Pinwheel" and Yathimc's "Swastika", though I don't think the latter will get many votes, even though pre-Hitler there was nothing wrong with swastikas. ______TΣ 06:35, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Insomniaaaaa- :::@Zoshi - It just spins. It's not an animation, per se. Other attacks have done it in the past. (For example, these bashterds). :::@Sigma - Manji. You're welcome. Let's NOT go with Swastika for a suggestion for... obvious reasons. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:41, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Voting Section (POLL IS CLOSED) We have a new attack. (And the uploaded image of the boss's attack pretty much confirms it just isn't a mine). As a result, we're gonna decide on a new name, or whether or not to call it a mine with a different image (Such as we do with Pellets and different varieties of Clouds). Same voting rules as always; Sign your posts, try to offer a reason as to why you feel this option is best. Here is what the new attack looks like - File:SRnewattack.png and . I won't vote unless it's for a tie-breaker, since I started the poll. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) COUGH DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm giving the vote another twelve hours. It will end at 8 AM my time. So VOTE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:42, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Great fucking work. Yathmic, Zosh, and Sam are the only exceptions. Everyone else gets a slap. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:47, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Now then, if someone would kindly make the attack page, and other such required modifications. I'm gonna be really busy today, so I can't. (That's why the vote neding was so late) DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Shuriken *Split between this and pinwheel, as both describe the object's appearance well enough. Shuriken edges out simply because it's a more attack-oriented word, being a weapon and all that, considering it is an enemy ''attack ''after all, I guess. Talk 01:13, July 23, 2016 (UTC) *Tiebreaking vote. And to answer Yathmic's question, the same way a giant, boxheaded wheel creature can fire off shurikens. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:47, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Spiral Mine Pinwheel *Also was torn up between Shuriken and Pinwheel. Chose Pinwheel because, in my opinion at least, it rolls off the tongue better (two syllabes versus three) and when I looked up both "shuriken" and "pinwheel" on Google, more results from the latter conform to this shape. But I'd be perfectly fine with Shuriken if it gets the vote. Samuel17 (talk) 18:42, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Keep as Mine *Can't imagine how staves create Shuriken. Yathimc (talk) 13:53, July 23, 2016 (UTC)